dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age: Origins
"Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings... the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness... and prevailed." ''-Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden '' Dragon Age: Origins, (previously known as Dragon Age), is a role-playing game developed by BioWare. BioWare has announced that the game will be released on PC, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 on November 3rd, 2009 in North America, and November 6th, 2009 in Europe. The Playstation 3 version was planned to be released later in November, but BioWare has said they have been able to get the PS3 version to "our high standard of quality". Dragon Age: Origins utilizes a new game engine named Eclipse. It has been confirmed that a toolset for creation of fan-made content will be available for download once the game is releasedhttp://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=667646&forum=140. It is a single-player only game and BioWare co-CEO Ray Muzyka describes Dragon Age: Origins as a 'spiritual successor' to the Baldur's Gate series, though it is not based on Dungeons & Dragons. Official Description Over the past 400 years, the world has slowly decayed and civil war has erupted. It is up to you, one of the last remaining, legendary warriors known as the Grey Wardens to reunite the shattered lands as you attempt to fend off impending doom caused by the re-emergence of an unearthly force that has risen to bring about Armageddon. Choose your past, shape your present, and determine your future as you embark on a heroic journey in a world where sacrifices must be made to emerge victorious. How will you decide to save mankind? Plot The player will begin his journey with one of the six origin stories. The origin chosen determines who the player character is prior to the main events of the game's story. By the same measure, they also change how NPCs (party and non-party) will react to the player. Elves for example are often viewed as second rate citizens. Gameplay The designers are incorporating origin stories for each race and some classes in the game. For example, a dwarf who is noble will begin the game as part of the royal family in one of the dwarven cities, while a dwarf commoner will begin on the streets of the city. Origin stories provide an introduction to the game world and hours of game-play. People that the player meets during the origin story may reappear throughout the game, some of whom may be adversaries. There is no tracking of alignment as in previous BioWare games, but the moral choices of the main character throughout the game will still affect the story. You may save the world whether you are good or evil, but the decisions that you make in the process will change the world around you deciding who will become king, for example, and affecting nations and races and their places in the world. These decisions will also influence your companions, and could ultimately lead to a companion deciding to leave your party if they do not agree with your approach. As with the Baldur's Gate series, players will be able to issue orders to NPCs in real time or while the game is paused, and queue up actions such as spells and special attacks. These features are confirmed: *Six unique origin stories, each with a story that affects the game as a whole. *Three base classes to choose from: rogue, warrior, or mage. *Three playable races, dwarf, human or elf. *Party-based gameplay with the player's character, plus up to three other characters chosen from a larger pool during the game. *Combat is real-time pause-and-play tactical. What this means is that you select an enemy to begin attacking automatically, and at any point can pause the game to select commands. *The camera provides an over-the-shoulder viewpoint when zoomed in, or an isometric-style viewpoint when zoomed out, although on the console editions, zooming, and therefore the isometric-style viewpoint, is unavailable. *Spell interactions (eg. ‘Blizzard’ can put out fires, and fire spells can ignite grease from a grease spell). *Depth-of-field effects which can be switched off via the options menu. System Specs (PC) Windows XP Minimum Specifications OS: Windows XP with SP3 CPU: Intel Core 2 (or equivalent) running at 1.4Ghz or greater AMD X2 (or equivalent) running at 1.8Ghz or greater RAM: 1GB or more Video: ATI Radeon X850 128MB or greater NVIDIA GeForce 6600 GT 128MB or greater DVD ROM (Physical copy) 20 GB HD space Windows Vista Minimum Specifications OS: Windows Vista with SP1 CPU: Intel Core 2 (or equivalent) running at 1.6Ghz or greater AMD X2 (or equivalent) running at 2.2GHZ or greater RAM: 1.5 GB or more Video: ATI Radeon X1550 256MB or greater NVIDIA GeForce 7600 GT 256MB or greater DVD ROM (Physical copy) 20 GB HD space Recommended Specifications CPU: Intel Core 2 Quad 2.4Ghz Processor or equivalent RAM: 4 GB (Vista) or 2 GB (XP) Video: ATI 3850 512 MB or greater NVIDIA 8800GTS 512 MB or greater DVD ROM (Physical copy) 20 GB HD space Toolset BioWare will release a 'developer-grade' toolset (the same one that they used to make Dragon Age: Origins) to allow some modification and customization of the game and the creation of new and unique stand-alone games. Easter Eggs * When transitioning from one location to a next, a window will appear and ask if you wish to, "Gather your party and venture forth?" This is an obvious reference to Baldur's Gate I and II, when your player character attempted to leave an area without their companions. * A loading screen tip reads, "When all else fails, go for the eyes!" This is a reference to the famous Baldur's Gate characters, Minsc and Boo. * When speaking to the elderly scholar in the Human Noble origin, if you please him and help him teach the two boys about the history of Castle Cousland, he will say something along the lines of "Thank you for indulging an old man." This is a reference to a line Elminster, a famous Wizard in Baldur's Gate said to the main character: "Ho there, wanderer! Stay thy course to indulge an old man." Trivia *The developers have cited 'realistic' fantasy fiction such as George R.R. Martin's "A Game of Thrones" and fantasy paintings by artists such as Frank Frazetta as inspiration for the game. *Dragon Age: Origins is the first BioWare game developed for the Playstation 3. See Also *Developers External Links *Official site References Category:Games